


The time Shiro cried that Keith had a boyfriend

by Isabite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drinking, Drunk Shenanigans, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabite/pseuds/Isabite
Summary: “Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you look? Especially those eyes, they have more stars than space.” At this point, Pidge was muttering how she wished she had a camera and Hunk was watching Keith’s face turn redder and redder with every word that came out of Shiro’s mouth.





	The time Shiro cried that Keith had a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post http://corteae.tumblr.com/post/164119840950/shiro-i-wasnt-that-drunk-lance-you-spent-the

**7:38 AM**

 

            The first thing Shiro noticed when he woke up was that he had a serious case of cotton mouth. The second thing he noticed was when he got up the room was spinning. “What the hell happened to me? Keith?”  He and Keith usually woke up together and enjoyed each other’s company before they had to get up and face the day. “I guess he already left for breakfast.” As graceful as a baby deer walking for the first time, he walked to the bathroom adjoined to his room. He looked up into the mirror and saw that his eyes had major baggage and puffiness. Groaning he washed his face and drank dome water straight from the tap of the sink. “I haven’t felt like this since the party that Matt threw after we were chosen for the Kerberos Mission.” After that night Shiro decided that his drinking days were over. Of course, a week later he found himself at another celebration that involved drinking.

 

            "What happened last night?” The last thing he could remember was trying out some elixir that the people from Methuis gave them as a thank you for freeing them from the Galra but after that everything was fuzzy. “Maybe Keith or the rest of the team can fill me in.” He couldn’t find his boots so he had to use his lion slippers instead. He still felt a little dizzy but he managed to make his way to the dining area without keeling over.

 

           "Speak of the devil!” Shiro winced at the sound of Lance’s loud voice. “Oops, sorry Shiro. Forgot you’d probably have a killer hangover.” Most of the team were sitting down enjoying the delicious breakfast that Hunk had made for them. Hunk and Corn sat on one side of the table as Pidge and Lance sat on the other. Keith and Allura were the only ones missing from the table.

 

            "Hangover? So that ‘elixir’ was just alcohol?” He asked as he sat down next to Lance and Pidge.  A grateful smile was sent Hunk’s way as their resident chef passed him a pre-prepared plate of food.

 

            "For the most part, yes. But from what Hunk and Lance have informed me about your planets drinks, the little sip of elixir you had was equivalent to about 12 of your earths…shots, was it?” Pidge nodded at Coran’s question.  

 

            "Yup, about 12 shots of Vodka. I’m kind of impressed you didn’t throw up.” Pidge gave a teasing disgusted face. “Although, I almost did with how gross you were being to Keith.”

 

            "I thought it was sweet. We never get to see them be all couple-y.” Hunk said with a soft smile.

            "I thought it was hilarious! Who knew Shiro was such a flirt?” Shiro’s face flushed at Lance’s comment.  

 

            "Flirting? What happened? I don’t remember anything from last night.” The looks that Hunk, Lance, and Pidge gave him did not do anything to ease his worries.

 

            "Well….”

 

**The night before: 10:30 PM**

 

 _Coran had told us that the drink wasn’t anything harmful but we were still a little worried about it so you offered to try it and five minutes later you started mumbling something about little lions_ …

 

     “Where are my little lions?” Shiro was pulling of his boots and throwing them across the room in an uncaring manor as he stumbled around. Hunk looked over at Pidge mothing ‘little lions?’ as she just shrugged in response.

 

     “Uh, Shiro? What do you mean by little lions?” Lance was the one to ask their fearless leader as he looked around the rooms furniture.

 

      “The little lions! Y’know the ones that go on my feet. The black ones with the red wings.” Pidge snorted trying to contain her laughter as Hunk and Lance looked at Shiro in disbelief. They had never seen Shiro like this. He was always so calm and collected. Sure, they’ve seen Shiro be somewhat silly but this was a whole other level.

 

      “What is in this stuff?” Lance went over and sniffed at the still mostly filled drink and gagged at the smell. “Ah gross! It smells like someone mixed rum with vodka!” Still coughing at the smell Lance dumped out the drink. “I don’t think he’ll need the rest.”

 

       “If it’s alcohol there’s no way he can be this drunk already. He only had a sip!” Hunk picked up the bottle but the bottle didn’t have any kind of label on it (not that he’d be able to read it if it did).

 

        “Maybe space drinks are a lot stronger than the ones on earth.” Pidge couldn’t keep the laughter out of her voice as she talked. “That drink is probably similar to absinthe on Earth.” Shiro finally found his black lion slippers hiding under the couch and slipped them on. Just as he slipped them on Keith walked in with his hair still damp from his shower. The Garrison trio watched as Shiro’s eyes landed on Keith and his jaw dropped. Keith froze at Shiro’s intense gaze.

 

        “Um…Shiro? You okay?” Shiro stood up straight and walked up to Keith.

 

         “I’m better now that you’re here.” Lance made a weird noise as Shiro picked up Keith’s hand and gently pressed his lips to bruised knuckles. Keith’s ears were bright red as he looked questioningly over to the rest of the team.

 

         “Is he drunk?” They didn’t get a chance to answer as Shiro forced Keith’s attention back on him.

 

          “Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you look? Especially those eyes, they have more stars than space.” At this point, Pidge was muttering how she wished she had a camera and Hunk was watching Keith’s face turn redder and redder with every word that came out of Shiro’s mouth.

 

            “Shiro! You stole my line!” Lance grumbled as Shiro didn’t even acknowledge him but instead gave Keith a sickly-sweet look. Lance raised an eyebrow as Keith took his hand back and gave Shiro a fond and exasperated smile.

 

            “As a matter of fact, someone has told me that before.” At Keith’s statement Shiro immediately glared over at Lance. Pidge was laughing so hard that she was hiccupping and Hunk was getting there just by the look of fear on Lance’s face.

 

            “If I may ask, who?” Shiro asked, turning his attention back at Keith. Keith shook his head with a smile on his face as he crossed his arms.

 

            “My boyfriend.” Shiro froze and stared at Keith with a heartbroken look. The four of them saw tears swell in his grey eyes.

 

            “Boyfriend?” Keith nodded not affected by the tears or the bust of laughter from the trio still watching them. “Is he good to you?” Keith nodded. “Does he love and respect you?” Keith nodded again with a soft look. “Does he treat you like his equal and tell you how much you mean to him every day?” Another nod. “Does he make you happy?” At the final question, Keith gave the most genuine smile.

 

            “More than I think I deserve.” Shiro smiled sadly.

 

            “Then I’m happy for you but if you don’t mind, can you tell me who he is?” Keith huffed in amusement as he uncrossed one of his arms to grab Shiro’s right hand and tangle their fingers together.

 

            “He’s you.” Keith laughed as Shiro’s face lit up and his human arm wrapped around his waist to pull him closer.

 

            “Me? Really? How did I ever get so lucky?” Keith brought his other hand to Shiro’s cheek as he pressed their foreheads together.

 

            “I think I’m the one supposed to be asking that.” Shiro smiled softly as he tried to memorize every detail of Keith’s smile. Keith thumb stroked Shiro’s cheek as he pulled their faces closer together to pull him into a sweet kiss. When Keith pulled away Shiro immediately chased after him and pulled him into another.

 

Their moment was shattered at the sound of fake gagging from Pidge and Lance, and the sound of Hunk blowing his nose still crying from such a heartfelt scene. “It’s just so _beautiful_.” The rest of the night was spent with the team messing with drunken Shiro with Keith glued to his side.

 

**Present**

 

            “At around one in the morning we lost the two of you. I’m guessing you guys went back to your room since you were falling asleep.” Shiro nodded at Coran’s words, face incredibly hot as he got up. “Alright, thanks for catching me up.” He shuffled out of the room and leaned against the wall right outside. _Why did they have to see me like that?_ Sighing in defeat he went off to the training room to find Keith. On his way, he bumped into Allura.

 

            “Ah, Shiro! How are you feeling? I heard you had a bit of a rough night.” Allura asked him in amusement. He wasn’t surprised they had told Allura what had happened. He found he didn’t mind so much. At least it showed Allura that he wasn’t near perfect.

 

            “I’m a little better now that I’ve eaten. I was just looking for Keith.”

 

            “I believe he just finished his morning training with the gladiator. I’m sure he’s still in there.” He thanked her and continued walking to the training room. He walked in to see Keith using the bottom half of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. His gazed lingered at the exposed skin as he let himself in.

 

            “Enjoying the view?” Keith gave him a teasing smirk and he pulled his shirt back down. Shiro just smiled back as he walked up to Keith and pulled him into his arms.

 

            “Always.” He replied and gave a gentle kiss to Keith’s forehead. Keith scrunched his nose and pulled away.

 

            “Gross, I’m still sweaty.” Shiro pulled him back in, closer this time, and buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck and shoulder.

 

            “I don’t care.” After a minute of just holding each other Shiro pulled back with a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry about last night.” Keith shook his head with a small smile.

 

            “You don’t have to apologize. It’s not like I haven’t seen you drunk before.” Keith looked down, hiding behind his hair. “Besides, it was actually really cute.” Shiro chuckled warmly and tilted Keith’s chin up to press their lips together. Keith pulled away first and looked into Shiro’s eyes. “I love you.” Shiro’s eyes widen as he remembered one final detail from the night.

 

**The night before: 1:13 AM**

 

            Keith had helped him down the hall to their shared bedroom. He hadn’t bothered with the lights seeing as Shiro was already falling asleep before they even made it to the bed. Keith gently removed his shirt and pants to replace them with sweatpants and a loose shirt. He then did the same for himself and crawled into bed. Keith pulled a blanket over the both of them and just laid there watching as Shiro fell into an easy slumber.

 

            “You always talk about how lucky you are to have met me but I still think you’re wrong. I’m the luckiest person in the universe to be right here by your side every day. I would have never made it this far in life without you.” Keith whispered gently. “You saved my life when we met and now I’ll do everything it takes to keep you safe, just like I know you’ll do for me.” He felt a soft press of lips against his own. “I love you.”

 

**Present**

 

            Looking into those grey blue (who are you kidding? They’re purple.) his chest ached with how much love he feels for the man in front of him. His right hand. His best friend. His _boyfriend_. Sometimes he feels selfish for being happy that Keith was here with him because Keith should be _safe_ back on Earth. _But then who would be coming to my rescue?_ Everything that has happened to this point has been fate. Their story has long since been written in the stars.

 

            “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I wrote a fluffy sheith fic. Tell me what you think? 'Cause fluffy and funny stuff isn't my forte. Or if you read my other stuff let me know if I'm improving? It's been awhile since I've written anything except college essay papers. 
> 
> Also posted on my Tumblr 
> 
> Isabite.tumblr.com 
> 
> I proof read my fics myself so any mistakes are my own.


End file.
